


Treats and Other Sweets

by Thorki_ed



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one-shots about food, because I can. I'll be adding more once I get inspiration and stuff ~</p><p>taken from my blog at http://thorki-smut.tumblr.com.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apple Cider & Cinnamon Doughnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> teasing, blowjob, hair pulling

“So, brother, tell me,” Thor said, sprinkles of powder erupting from his lips. “Are you enjoying these Midgardian treats?”

Loki wrinkled his nose in disgust at his brother’s lack of etiquette. He kept his answer short, wanting to savour the rest of his doughnut. “They are quite enjoyable,” he admitted.

Thor smiled - or tried to, at least, as his mouth was too stuffed with the doughy treats. Granted, he had not eaten in over 24 hours at his body seemed to crave the carbohydrates.

Loki was more fascinated with the boxes that lay in front of them, holding more of these treats. His brother seemed to have a fascination for the powdered ones, claiming they held surprises in the middle. _Child,_ was the first thing Loki thought, though he himself had been captivated by the sparkling sugar crystals on these cinnamon crullers. They were by far his favourite, and he admired how they twinkled, like little stars upon the neat spirals of the dough.

He took a bite out of his second one that night, and carefully brought the drink in his hand to his lips. Learning his lesson, he blew lightly at the hot liquid before taking a tentative sip. His lip still throbbed from the first time he attempted to drink the cider. He let the warmth slosh around in his mouth, twirling it around with his tongue. The sweetness was soothing, the delicious scent made its way to his nose pleasantly. He stirred his cinnamon stick around the cup to help cool it down further.

“You enjoy this cinnamon, don’t you?”

Loki hummed his approval of the flavour. “It’s rather sweet, deceptively so. Cinnamon is in fact a spice.”

Thor peered over the rim of his coffee cup. His brother’s eyes were shining with glee, and Thor knew, no matter how much his brother wanted to deny it, Loki was enjoying himself immensely. He watched the way Loki took small bites from his cruller, the shimmering sugar catching onto his lips, making them look _so tasty_. Loki licked his upper lip from one corner of his mouth to the other, and perhaps Thor imagined it, but his wicked tongue was doing a very thorough job, dragging itself slowly back and forth. When Loki went to lick his bottom, it caused him to open his mouth slightly, revealing just the bottom of his teeth that Thor wanted to run his tongue along. 

With the next sip of his cider, Loki again rolled the liquid around in his mouth, letting the flavour sink in, and Thor watched his tongue and jawline work in harmony. 

“Thor?” Loki asked. “Are you alright?”

“YES.” Thor said a little too loudly, too quickly, too defensively. 

“… Right,” Loki said stiffly, popping the last bite of his doughnut in his mouth, repeating the same torturous cycle. To make matters worse, he popped his thumb in his mouth to get the last of the sweet sugary spice off before slowly dragging it back out and moving onto his index finger. 

“Loki,” Thor growled. He had to be doing this on purpose.

“Yes?” Loki asked, looking at Thor with the very picture of innocence. 

“Are you _trying_ to seduce me with your eating?”

Loki let out an unbridled laugh, throwing his head back for Thor to see his long, elegant neck throbbing. He faced Thor with a wide smile. “Brother, what nonsense is this?” When Thor did not laugh or smile, merely looked at him blankly, Loki realized it was indeed not nonsense. “Unless, of course, you want me to be?” 

All at once, Loki’s entire demeanour started to change. As he now suckled his forefinger, his tongue darted in and out, purposely leaving strips of sheen saliva upon his slender curled finger, his gaze now through lidded eyes. It was if his brother was an expert at this.

He seemed to be enjoying himself, blowing on his hot drink, letting his lips form a pretty little “o” and Thor had the urge to stretch those lips further. His brother made an emphasis by letting out a loud “mmmm” after gulping down his drink slowly. It almost didn’t register in Thor’s mind as he was too busy wondering how lovely it would be to feel Loki’s tongue twirling around his manhood.

“That’s quite enough,” Thor muttered, downing the rest of his coffee. He had quite enough of Loki’s teasing, and tried his very hardest to focus on the blank white bottom of the cup, trying to empty his mind the lewd images of his brother.

“Oh, but I’m not done,” he heard, Loki’s voice much, much closer than it had been just a while ago. “I’ve so many words for you, dear brother.”

He lowered the mug and found Loki’s face just inches from his. He forced himself not to look into the entrancing emerald eyes and let his eyes travel down the long, lithe body, so much like a jaguar’s, that stretched out. He felt a small lump form when his eyes rested on the perfectly rounded bottom that stuck out in the air and thought that if Loki had a tail, it would be swishing back and forth in a pleased manner.

“And if you have none of your own, perhaps you could just let me speak,” Loki suggested coyly. Thor could almost see the wheels turning inside his brother’s devious mind, and he was in mood to be talked to the ground as he often was.

“I have no use for your words,” Thor retorted.

“No?” Loki asked, feigning hurt with a small pout that Thor knew was purely for show. Just as soon as it had come, it had gone, to be replaced with a mischievous grin. “Perhaps my tongue, then?”

Not that he complained, but Loki had slinked his way onto his lap, lean legs on either side of his thighs, trapping them, and he was quite enjoying the weight upon his lap. He brought a hand to curl around Loki’s neck and pulled his brother toward him, and tasted the mix of sugar and spice and everything wicked in his brother’s breath.

Loki nibbled at Thor’s bottom lip, tasting the bitterness of black coffee. His quick tongue flicked to the corner of Thor’s mouth, bringing in a sharp tang of strawberry jelly in their bittersweet kiss. Loki smiled against their kiss; he would have laughed if he were not so occupied. _Perhaps Thor’s surprises were not so bad._ Or perhaps Loki was as much a child as Thor.

They certainly pawed at each other’s clothing like teenage boys, hot and desperate for skin-to-skin contact. Loki’s deft fingers managed to flay Thor’s clothing to reveal the glorious golden vast of skin and a heavy, hardening cock while shrugging out of his sleeves that Thor tugged at. He gracefully lifted a leg and wedged it between Thor’s, spreading them open, and nestled downward.

As if Thor’s erection knew what was coming, it grew, twitching, aching for attention.

Unexpectedly, Loki reached for his still steaming mug of cider.

“Really?” Thor asked, appalled that Loki could think that right now, of all times, would be a good time for a drink break.

Loki waved his hand in dismissal, “Trust me, brother.” He took a nice long drink, now that it was at a perfect temperature – hot, but not hot enough to burn as it ran down his throat.

Then, he took Thor in one fluid motion, and Thor nearly jerked off the floor. The extra warmth of Loki’s mouth made it near impossible to hold back his immediate release, and he clutched onto the back of Loki’s head, muscles tensing, and toes curling.

“ _Ah_!” Loki had rid the air out of his cheeks, providing the perfect suction around Thor’s cock as he slid up and down his shaft, the warmth of his cider still lingering. It pushed Thor into a blissful state, letting his head drop back on the wall he leaned against, his fingers tangling the inky locks that fell up and down in a quickening pace. He squeezed his eyes shut with a quiet mantra of “yes, yes” and “more” falling from his lips quietly.

Loki stared up at Thor, green eyes dancing devilishly as he dragged his mouth up, agonizingly slow, and swirled his tongue around the tip of Thor’s prick, just as he had done with his drink, running over the sensitive slit.

“Loki!” Thor cried, tugging harshly at the hair in hand, squirming as Loki hummed in amused pleasure, sending the vibrations tingling down the length of his manhood.

He kept Loki close, kept himself buried inside Loki by gripping the very roots of his raven hair and crying out as he came, orgasm racking his body and reducing him to boneless mess.

“Consider it a thank you for such lovely treats; may I count on many more?” Loki said happily, his lips still obscenely wet and swollen.

“ _What do you think_?”


	2. Hickory Sticks and Dicks on the Dock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because of reasons.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top!Thor, bottom!Loki, exhibitionism, slight voyeurism because godammit Clint.

"Why must they target me instead of you?" Thor grumbled, swatting at yet _another_ mosquito. 

"Because you radiate enough heat they might mistaken you for the sun," Loki said dryly. "Stop rocking!"

"Well, sorry! I cannot help it when these - _things_ will not leave me be!"

Loki huffed as the wooden dock they sat on rocked back and forth violently, as if it wasn't enough that the waves were already rolling high. 

The bag between them crinkled as Loki reached in for another handful of hickory sticks. Then, one by one, he would place him in his mouth, chewing slowly to take in the smoky barbecue flavour. Thor, on the other hand, was as different as could be. He would would grab quite a bunch between his thumb and two fingers, then, tilting his head back, drop them into his mouth and chomp them all at once.

"You eat like a mouse," Thor commented.

"And you like a cow," Loki retorted. 

"Hmph. You are the one with the horns of one."

"Oh don't you dare start with that again, you twittering seagull," Loki shot back. "Besides, if I remember correctly, you rather like my horns." He stuck out his tongue, placed a tiny hickory stick on the tip of his tongue and withdrew, rolling it as it went.

"Don't _you_ dare start with _that_ again," Thor warned.

"Or what? You'll make of my horns that you so dearly love again?" Loki scoffed.

 _So that's how it'll be then?_ Thor smirked. He lurched forward, causing the dock to throw Loki off balance and land on his back, choking on the chip in his mouth.

Coughing, Loki's body spasmed as Thor covered it with a cocky smile. 

Loki rolled his eyes. "Really, Thor?"

"I haven't noticed until now, but the dock is rather helpful in this manner." As if to demonstrate his point, he rocked his hips forward, watching Loki's eyes grow wider as the dock rolled as well. His brother, so beautifully speechless, stared up with a gaping mouth and hardening member. 

"Brother, keep that up and I shall throw you in the water for it looks like that is where you belong," Thor teased.

"I do not look like a fish!" Loki said angrily, grabbing Thor by the collar and yanking him downwards for a kiss. The water splashed and lapped at the sides of dock. Their tongues swirled hungrily against each other as Loki nipped as he usually did. Thor liked his slightly pointed incisors, a reminder of sharp his brother could be, and it made his cock desperate for release. Though they were out in the open, Thor had little reason to believe they would be caught, and freed himself of the restricting cloth. The other Avengers were inside the cottage, claiming it too cold and windy to be outside, and they were the only two who were able to endure it. It was evident that Loki was in no way affected by the cold as Thor ran his tongue down the cool strip of skin from neck to navel that he created by unbuttoning Loki's shirt. Thor, however, was still blazing, and each touch from Loki's fingertips sent tiny shivers of pleasure running through his spine.

"Hurry up before the tide rises," Loki commanded, and Thor laughed at how endearing it was. 

"Always so demanding," Thor teased, but he complied nonetheless, sliding into his brother. There was a growl of satisfaction, and Thor decided to put the dock to good use. In time, he pushed and rocked, letting the dock splash wildly in the water with their combined weight. Loki sucked at Thor's bottom lip to get the last of the smoked salt from their snack, and grabbed Thor's hand to pop into his mouth. As he figured, there were remnants of the salty flavour. He sucked on each digit, expertly running his tongue along the calloused fingers, mimicking his normal actions on Thor's cock. 

Speaking of which -

"Lokiiiiiiii," Thor moaned, dragging out his name in ecstasy as he threw his head back, fingers curling, dragging along Loki's tongue and causing the younger brother to prop himself up on his elbows. He pushed Thor backwards, their landing making a huge splash as he rode him as hard as he could into the wooden planks. The misty spray from the lake rained down on them, and Loki shuddered as he came, humming pleasantly at the light shower.

\--

 

"Haaaaaaaaas anybody seen our resident gods?" Tony asks.

There came two taps, and Tony saw that Clint was gesturing outside towards the docks. 

"They're still out there?" Steve asks, concerned for _gods_ getting hypothermia.

"Yeah," Clint said with a deadpan face. "And bringing a whole new meaning to hickory dickory dock."


End file.
